Argent
by Midnightlighting
Summary: It began as it did but ended in an entirely different way. What if Negan didn't take Daryl but took some one else.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It begins as it did but ends in an entirely different way. What if Negan didn't take Daryl but took someone else instead.

This is my first ever fanfiction btw.

Sorry but same two people die.

If you don't like bad things to happen to your favorite characters don't read.

 **I don't own The walking dead**

But I own my imagination

 _A person's thoughts_

" _someone speaking"_

 **Carl's P.O.V.**

The whistling began. It came out of no where yet came from everywhere all at once, hitting us like a bullet. My mind was blank and full of fear and concern all at the same time. I could see the fear on people's faces as we stopped dead in our tracks, Abraham and my dad still holding Maggie. We look around us seeing movement in the trees. My dad suddenly says, _"Go!"_ almost yelling by the second _"Go!"_. Abraham, Sasha, Aaron, my dad, and I run quickly through the trees and whistling, still carrying Maggie on the stretcher. The whistling grows louder and louder and we find ourselves in the middle of hundreds of people. The Saviors… The group that seems to keep appearing everywhere even after we killed many of their men. Both Aaron and Sasha have their guns out pointing every which way even though they know that we are entirely surrounded.

Just then a Savior who seemed to be at a higher rank than those around him but not top dog walked towards us. _"Good. You made it! Welcome to where you're going"_. We stand there in seconds of silence before the continues. _"We'll take your weapons. Now."_ As he pulls his gun out and points it straight at me. _Seriously, why is it always me they choose to pull a gun on or put a knife at my throat!_ _"We can talk about-"_ my dad beginsbefore he is cut off by the Savior, _"We're done talking. Time to Listen"_. A good number of men come towards us, taking our weapons and My Gun! He asks me, _"That's yours, right?"._ He leans in towards me not making me uncomfortable but more angry with the situation. He flicks my hat up nearly setting me off the edge but I hold together not moving a muscle. _"Okay"_ the guy continues, _"Lets get her down and get you all on your knees. Lots to cover"_. I notice men moving towards Maggie. I lean closer to her out of worry. Thankfully Abraham stops them by saying, _"Hold up. We got it". "Sure. Sure"_ the man agrees. I stand by wishing I could help as the others set Maggie on the ground slowly helping her up. We walk over to Eugene as they bring him closer to us. _"We're gonna need you on your knees"_ the Savior daydreaming me wonder and scared of what is going to happen next though I do my best not to show it. I can see the wild look of fear Indy dads eyes as we slowly get down to our knees.

 **No P.O.V.**

The Savior yells to a man named Dwight to come on. Dwight then walks over to one of their vans opening the back doors revealing Daryl, who seems to be wounded, Michonne, Rosita, and Glenn. Glenn struggles and falls to the ground only to look up and see Maggie looking sick and weak. _"Maggie?"_ he gets out before he is shoved into the line along with the others. _"All right"_ the Savior says, _"We got a full boat. Lets meet the man"_. He goes up to the RV and knocks on the door getting out of the way after he does so. Just then the door swings open revealing a well built man in a leather jacket while carrying a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. For some reason his presence scents chills down everyone's spines. _"Pissing our pants yet?"_ that's the first thing he said. _"Boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close. Yep. It's gonna be pee-per city here real soon."_ He begins walking down the line like he is observing us one by one person. by. person. He continues, _"Which one of you pricks is the leader?"_ The previous Savior answers _"It's this one"._ The man walks up to the guy the Savior had pointed to. _"Hi. You're Rick, right. I'm Negan. And I do not appreciate you killin' my men. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool. Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is. But I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly. You're so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes"._ No one knew what that meant and no one wanted to find out.

 **Carl's P.O.V.**

The man who called himself Negan continued his speech to my dad and us making me more furious. He came up to me a couple times and I just sat there sitting, more like drowning in a burning fire of anger. He called me a serial killer which I did not appreciate at all! Negan put together the fact that I am Rick's son which I noticed that my dad was scared to death that Negan would do something. The talking continued as suspension grew. He introduced us to his stupid bat that he named Lucille for some psycho reason but then he nearly killed Maggie with it, which I instinctively tried to get up and run at Negan but I was just pushed back into line. If he hurts anyone in my group,… my Family, I'll kill him , I promised myself that! Negan finally said he figured it out and he walked up to my dad and pointed Lucille at him and said, _"Eenie"_ _No._ _"Meenie"_ _No. He can't be doing some stupid silly child's nursery rhyme to choose who dies._ _"Miney, mo"._ He continued I know he did but it was like I was not really there I couldn't hear what was going on. I was so filled with shock of what was about to happen even though I had no idea what was about to happen. I told myself that I was ready for whatever was going to happen I was going to kill Negan. I was ready … or at least I thought I was. The thing that brought me out of my trance was when Negan said something about me and my dad. It just happened so quickly, he brought the bat down, I was frozen in fear and shock, I couldn't move, I couldn't help, I couldn't …I couldn't save him…I couldn't save… Abraham. … I didn't know what exactly happened but I saw Daryl jump out of line and somehow I knew Negan wouldn't brush that off. _No!...Glenn._ The worst part was that Negan stopped in the middle of it leaving Glenn barely alive but just enough. I could hear Maggie crying. Rosita and Sasha and Eugene all crying. My dad, Aaron, and Michonne in shock. Daryl was in between both crying and in total shock. And again I sat there not being able to do anything. After a minute, Negan grabbed my dad and told us that they might be back and drags him to the RV. I tried to get up and go after them but like before I was pushed down.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The walking dead**

But I own my imagination

 _ **Person's thoughts**_

" _Someone speaking"_

 **Please Review**

 **Carl's P.O.V.**

A couple hours passed and some of the men were walking around and I was on edge as ever before. One of the men went up to Sasha and I don't even know what he said but I snapped. I jumped up and tackled the guy before anyone could do anything. Lucky for me, he froze in shock long enough for me to get on top of him and start beating the holy shit out of him. A man came up behind me in attempt to get me off the guy but I just elbowed him in the face. My group sat in shock. I don't blame them, I probably look like I lost it. Unfortunately, I didn't see a man running at me from the side. He knocked me clear off the guy. They looked down at the guy I just beat up, he was all kinds of colors. Black, blue, a little bit of purple and pink, and lots of red. I was very proud of myself, but now my knuckles hurt and are bruised and bloodied. They looked between me and the guy, _"Shit kid"_ one man said. I was still breathing heavily from the adrenaline, but I nearly stopped once I saw the face they were giving me. I knew what they were about to do and I almost regretted what I had done. The four men who were there came over to me and started beating the shit out of me. _**Fuck! Stop. I'll stop. Ow! Wait I get it. I get your point. I'll – (ring)**_. The world nearly went dark when the guy kicked me in the head. I regained my sight as I saw Daryl running, well almost run because of his wound, at one of the guys. After Daryl, Michonne and Aaron got up to help Daryl get the men off me. They kept kicking. It fucking hurt! CRACK. I couldn't hold back the scream. I think it was my rib but I wasn't sure. _"ahhh-."_ One of the men managed to kick me in the neck. Thankfully not too hard but hard enough to stop me in the middle of my scream. Daryl, Michonne, and Aaron managed to get two of the men off me but it didn't last long. Finally, someone yelled, _"Alright that's enough. I think he get the idea."_ It was the Savior. He walked over to me, leaning down he asked me, _"Right?"_. Just then I let it loose. I turned over and threw up a combination of barf and blood. I turned over and laid on my back facing him, giving him the best death glare I could at the moment. It wasn't very good considering the man just smiled. Then, I felt hands under me, it was Michonne and Aaron. Daryl stood between me and the man answering for me saying, _"Yea. He gets it."_ They walk me, well more like drag me over back to the line. Daryl then turns to me and says, _"What the fuck were you thinking!"_. I try to answer but all I can do is cough. Michonne tells me, _"it's all right. don't speak."_. For the next few minutes Aaron taught me a little bit of sign language like yes and no which I think was stupid considering I could of just nodded but he told me I shouldn't be moving my head much. I quietly went along with it though. I couldn't make a sound it hurt way to much.

A couple more hours passed and the sun was beginning to rise. Everything still hurt but my voice was coming back a little thankfully. Despite the fact that Aaron told me not to move my head, I still looked over to the others. I see Sasha mouth the words Thank You bringing a slight smile to my face. All the pain went away for a few seconds during that conversation. I decide to try out my throat and I whisper back " _Your Welcome"_.

I think another hour passed maybe two and Negan and my dad have not come back yet making my mind race with possibilities. _**Maybe they went out far. Maybe they're almost back. Maybe the RV got stuck. Maybe they had to go off road. Maybe… he killed … my dad or my dad killed Negan! Or not. Maybe my dad's .. dead … maybe they're not coming back.**_ Thankfully, my mind was cut off by the sound of an engine growing louder. That's when I noticed most of the pain was gone besides my head and if I think too hard the ringing come back. _**(ring) Ow!**_ I also noticed that the guy that I beat up was still on the ground in the shade of one of their trucks. I smiled at the fact that I hurt him more than they hurt me. The RV was now in front of us as it was before the night disappeared. Out came Negan dragging my father right behind him. In the light I could see how horrible my dad looked. Sweat, blood, and dirt covered him. Negan threw him to the ground in front of us. I think that's when my dad noticed me. I was covered in blood how could he not notice. Of course Negan saw this too probably because he, for some reason took a liking to me which didn't like. Negan went over to one of his men _"What the fucking shit happened here"._ My dad was still staring at me as I turned to look at the man still, on the ground. He must have seen me look because he looked too. Negan made yet another speech. This one was about how he was in charge and my dad agreed with him. Unfortunately for him, I didn't. I looked for an opportunity to do something but nothing happened. Nothing. For minutes, which felt like hours I looked for an opportunity, when I realized that my opportunity is all around me. I tried to focus in what would be the best plan, best route, best road to follow. A man with a pistol walked by and I seized the moment, my opportunity! The man who had the gun was dead with a BANG! There was no way out of what I had just done. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! I had killed five men in a matter of seconds. For my last bullet, I turned towards Negan. CLICK! _"Wha…"_ I say to myself. Negan starts walking to me quicker with every step. I begin to walk backwards and continued to pull the trigger. CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! _**No this can't happen now. I should've shot him first. What was I thinking.**_ Negan whacked the pistol out of my hand sending it many feet away. He grabs my jaw with a firm strong grip. He pauses for a second, probably for effect, but he doesn't scare me. Negan doesn't scare me! _"Jesus Christ You are one fucking lucky kid kid! No wonder you have survived this long. Get him back I in line." "But sir…"_ one man began, _"he killed…" BANG!_ Negan shot his own man. Negan still answered the body though. " _Yes. Yes he did kill. And he did a mighty fine job with it too"._ I was put back into line, awaiting what was approaching.

….

Hey thanks for reading!

 **Please Review!**

I post when I can. Hopefully once during the week then once around the weekend.

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the walking dead!**

But I own my imagination

 _ **Person's thoughts**_

" _Someone speaking"_

Sorry this chapter is short.

Most of this story will be Carl's point of view

Enjoy!

 **Carl's P.O.V**

I had no idea what they were going to do and obviously they didn't know either because we were sitting there for at least ten minutes. Nothing happened. Negan kept glancing between me and his men which made me feel uneasy. One of the men went up to Negan and told him what he should do. I overheard it but it made no sense to me. " _Sir, what about Camp 30?"_ Negan's face seemed to light up with the idea making me feel worse than I did before.

Not even one minute had past when Negan started to walk back to the middle of the group. He had this evil dirty smirk on his face. I could see Daryl shift in his spot down at the other end of the line. Same with everyone else. I could tell they were trying to stay strong. I think the only thing giving some of them away was the red eyes and tears running down their cheeks. Negan stood there as if he was a little kid doing a "fun" dissection in science class, just observing. Then he stopped to stare at me for a couple seconds. I had just beat up one kind of two men and killed five. I was nervous about what was going to happen because I did it. _**But I'm not ready to die and a hella too young too!**_ I kept running that through my head over and over again. Again and again. Negan finally began to talk. _"Now. We gotta assess the shituation! Ha get it? Huh. Let's this fucking show on the road!... Get the kid."_ I knew this was coming but it still surprised me. My head shot up and my eyes went wide. My dad seemed more shocked than me but I don't know. Two men came up to grab me. I tried to get up and run but they were too quick. They have me in a strong hold dragging me over to the van. Surprisingly somehow I got free but all I seemed to remember was seeing the truck, a few seconds of black, and then I was facing away from the truck and the two men were on the ground. I could see my dad struggling to get up but there was a man holding him down. That's when I realized my entire group was trying to get up and save me. _"Carl!"_ is yelled and I see that it was my dad. I begin to run to him and yes I know it sounds stupid but I just wanted to be with my dad right now. The two men that had been on the ground were back on their feet chasing me. I tripped. _**Great!**_ I went falling into my dad's arms hugging him as hard as I could, holding onto him so they wouldn't take me. I don't care who sees me like this I just want to hug my dad. _"Dad. Don't let them take you away from me again!"_ That was all I could say before they started dragging me back to the truck. _"Dad!"_ I repeated and I was repeatedly answered with _"Carl!"_. There was also everyone else yelling things that I didn't really hear because I was too focus on my dad. They actually had to pick my legs up too because I kept almost getting away. I just kept struggling and struggling. They got me into the truck with me still kicking and punching and yelling. I was in the back of the truck looking out the window when I saw my hat yards away on the ground. _**No! My hat!**_ _"No! Let me go!"_ I kept yelling even though it made no difference. They started the truck as I was banging on the back window. I saw my dad get free followed by Daryl despite his injury. They began to run after the truck but they just got smaller. I got this sinking feeling that I wasn't going to see tem ever again or at least for a while and all that was left of me there was my hat. My hat. My … my dad's hat.

Thanks for reading

 **Please Review**

I'll post next chapter when I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys hope you are liking it!

 _ **Someone's thoughts**_

" _Someone speaking"_

Most of story is Carl's point of view

 **I don't own The walking dead**

but I own my imagination!

Sorry but this chapter is short.

Enjoy

 **Carl's P.O.V.**

It may have only been minutes but it felt like an hour to me. Daryl's and my dad's shouting faded off into the distance and I could no longer hear them. I was still trying to catch my breath and stay still because of my injuries but that was hard since the road was bumpy. I could not see because they put a bag over my head but I could still hear. Unfortunately, the bag did not stop the smell. It smelled of sweat, blood, and rotten… something. It smelled horrible. I could hear the roar of the engine, the buzzing of the radio, and the breathing of two maybe three men. Although I could not see I tried to memorize the turns and how long the trip was taking. Unfortunately, I lost count after the men began talking to one another. After a minute or two, I began feeling faint as if I was about to black out which I think I was but the men began talking about Camp 30. _**Camp 30? What is Camp 30?**_ I thought. I tried to focus but I could barely hear, going in and out of consciousness. All I heard was, _"Camp 30? Why … Camp 30. It's a camp for… "_ _ **For what? For What!**_ I thought. The last thing I got from their conversation before slipping into unconsciousness was, " _Negan has a plan for him"…_

I don't know how long had passed but I woke up to a dark night. Apparently we had made a stop because there were only two men now and the bag over my head was gone too. I could see that the two men were rather l as the and buff and if I tried to escape these men would be on me in a second. The man in the passenger seat turned around to look at me and he seemed surprised that I was awake. _"Well, well, well. Looks like little five shot's awake. Hope you like camp cause that's where you're gonna be for awhile."_

I don't know when I fell asleep but I did because I woke up to the stop of the truck. It was barely morning and the sunrise had just begun. They pulled me out and onto my feet and all I see in front of me is a big cement, cold stone, building.

 **Please Review**

Sorry this chapter is late and short

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading

 **I don't own the walking dead!**

But I own my imagination!

 _ **Someone's thoughts**_

" _Someone speaking"_

Sorry I've been extremely busy!

Enjoy

 **Carl's P.O.V.**

With no idea what awaited me in this prison, the men brought me to the gate. The place was very well guarded. Heavily guarded. There was an electric fence with spikes, followed by a cement wall, followed by another electric fence. On the cement wall, there was scout and sniper towers on every corner and in between. I noticed there were several armed men and older boys standing guard. I got a chill down my spine making a thought come to mind that I knew was true. _**If I go in there, there is no escape!**_ The men opened the first gate. We walked along the wall for a little ways until we came upon the entrance through the wall. The men walking with me came to a stop. One of them took off his badge and scanned it on the screen. Then he put in a three digit code and a man within the wall came to check his identification. We passed through the wall and the exit was shut tight. We finally past through the last gate and were inside the compound. There was no way out!

The inside was just as plain and prison-like as the outside. The dark hall was illuminated with old flickering lights. My mind and thoughts were silent. I had two men with me now. One in front and one behind. I couldn't hear anything the place was so quiet. All I could hear though was that annoying buzz you hear when there is not a sound. We walked a little more and came across a crossroad. An ear-piercing scream that came from the right hallway filled the halls. It was blood-chilling, sending chills down my spine. I stopped dead in my tracks causing the man behind me to stop and the man in front of me to turn around. _"Be glad you're not going down that way!"_ the man said as they both chuckle. They move on down the hall as if the scream was normal, that scared me more. We came upon another gate with yet another password. Five digits. I didn't see the last four but it started with 5. The gate buzzed open and above the gate it said, **CAMP 30**.

We walked down another short hallway and came to a large room full of tables. I'm guessing it was some kind of lunch room because I could smell food being prepared. It made my mouth water, I didn't realize how hungry I was until my stomach began growling. As we continued to walk, I noticed that there were no signs, just arrows and strange markings. _"Alright."_ One of the men said as we came to a room, _"here you are."_ He unlocked the door, pushing me in and onto the ground. I turn back around to find a locked door. I don't really know what just happened but I know that I'm gonna be in this room for who knows how long.

Thankfully they provided me with a bathroom. I thought, _**It's not as nice as Alexandr…**_ I stop saddened at the thought. _"Alexandria"_ I say aloud. I sat there in silence for a few minutes, taking in what I had lost. My home, my family, friends, dad, Judith, Enid, and … _"Shit! I left Enid in the …the stupid closet._ I sat there in shock, hoping that she got out. I finally get up and make my way to take a shower. Blood, sweat, and dirt cover me completely. I got dressed and put my cloth eye-patch back on. It was a few hours by the time I heard the door unlock. It was the same two men from early although they didn't say anything, they just waited for me to get up and follow them. The men take me to another room but they don't wait for me to go inside they leave quickly. I enter and see non other than himself. Negan.

…..

Thanks for reading

I promise it work take me that long

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm sorry that I have not posted in a long time but I plan on starting this story up again soon. This page will be deleted before update.

Thanks!


End file.
